Sweetest Sin
by XxXPeEkAbOo13XxX
Summary: Carter and Rosie have always been in love they finally tell each other on the night of Rosie's coranation but then their parents forbid them to even speak to each other. Will they stay together or will it be to much for them to bear?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Princess Protection Program!

I looked up at Rosie as they put the crown on her head."Long live queen Rosie!" I screamed and the rest of the crowd followed. Rosie smiled at me and walked throught the arch of swoards. The dances started and a prince walked up to Rosie bowing and, her hand and they danced. Ed tapped me on the back and bowed to me. I giggled and started dacing with him.

"Okay everyone its the last dance of the night pick your partners!" Rosie's mom called. Rosie came up to me and took my hand.

"Dance with me Carter." She whispered to me. A huge smile swept across my face I loved Rosie more than anything in this world and tonight I was going to tell her. We started dancing and I gazed into her chocolate eyes my heart swelled with anticipation and fear. What if she doesn't love me back? I thought praying to God that she would. I mean we already had friendship love but that wasn't even close to how I felt about Rosie.

"Carter?" She whispered in my ear.

"Yes Rosie?"

"I love you Carter."

"I know you do your my best friend ever!"

"No Carter I really really love you!" She said all of the emotion she had put away for months sprung up in her words.

"Oh Rosie I love you too!" I said tears of in my eyes. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed her back and she entwined her fingers in my hair. The moment was so perfect so right until we were being forced apart.

So? You like it? Yes? No? Maybe? PLz review! Srry about the short chapter others will be MUCH! longer ;)! 


	2. When we showed our love

I don't own Princess Protection Program!

Me and Rosie were forced apart. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I screamed whipping around furious at the people who had ruined the one perfect moment in my life when the world stood still and there was no one else but me and that other person.

"Excuse me?" My dad said as I turned around.

"Daddy!" I gasped.

"Lo que te pasa?" Rosie's mom screamed at her in spanish. She said "Whats wrong with you?"

"Nothing mom!" Rosie defended herself.

"Then why were you kissing Carter?" Rosie's mom calmed down a bit and went back to english.

"That's what I want to know too!" My dad said his voice hard and angry like it never was before then whole room had gone quiet and everyone was staring at us.

"I love her." We both said at the same time.

"Baby."

"Mi hija."

"You don't love her like you think you do sweetie you may love her like a sister but its no more than that!" My dad said trying to convice me.

"No! Daddy I love her, I love her like you loved mom!" I screamed and ran off tears streaming down my face I pushed my way through the crowd. I ran to the dining room and hid behind a thick large curtain.

"Carter!" I heard my dad call but I wouldn't answer. The curtain moved and Rosie stood there tears on her cheeks she bent down to hug me and I took her in my arms gratefully.

"Carter you know I love you don't you?" Rosie asked me.

"I do Rosie and I love you so much!" I said my voice shaking through the tears.

"I know Carter now just fucking kiss me!" She said and I kissed her like she wanted like I had wanted to do for so long this was our perfect moment the one that wouldn't be interupted. My arms wound around her neck and I pulled her even closer to me. She pulled my shirt off and I followed her lead unzipping her dress. I pulled the dress off her and my jeans came off me. She laid me down gently and climbed on top of me.

"Carter Mason did you ever realize how perfect you are?" She whispered to me her hand running down my stomach.

"No did you ever realize how perfect you are?" I asked adoringly.

"Actually yes I have!" She said giggling.

She wrapped her legs around my waist and pulled me up to a sitting position.

"There is no one else I want to be with more than you." Rosie whispered to me her eyes telling me what she had already said. I pushed her down.

"My turn to be on top!" I said and brought my lips to hers.

"Don't you ever leave me Rosie!" I said meaning it with every once of my body.

"Carter you set my heart on fire how could I ever leave you?" She said smiling up at me.

We tore the curtain down and wrapped ourselves close together in it. We traced each others curves and kissed our legs wrapped around the other waists moving to the others rythym. We showed each other just how much we loved each other right up until our parents finally found us.

PLz review!  



	3. Tears and Anger

I don't own Princess Protection Program!

My dad looked down on us the two figures sitting together legs wrapped around each other nothing but bras and panties on.

"What the hell is going on here?" My dad screamed and I gasped my dad had never ever! cussed not once in his entire life he was beyond furious he was livid!

"Daddy I-" I started to explain.

"Don't Carter! Get your clothes on go to the guest room Rosie your mom wants you your room immedently." He told us then stormed off.

"Rosie i'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" I said franitc as I pulled my jeans on.

"Carter this is NOT your fault and nothing will ever change how I feel about you do you understand me?" She said her eyes soft.

We got dressed and went to our rooms my dad was so mad at me he's never been that mad before and I don't even know why he's so mad I made love to a girl i'm in love with so fucking what? I was pacing the room for an hour before my dad finally came in to talk to me me sat down next to me on the bed.

"Carter me and Rosie's mom both think it would be a good idea to separate you two for a while." My dad said gently.

"NO! No dad! Fuck that! I love Rosie and you will not keep her from me!" I screamed jumping up from the bed.

"Carter you will watch how you speak to me young lady I forbid you to ever speak to Rosie again!" He said and left the room.

I jumped on the bed burying my head in the pillow tears streaming down my cheeks. "I forbid you to ever speak to Rosie again!" His words echoed in my mind. I cried for what seemed like hours on end before my dad came back.

"Carter come on we have to leave." He whispered to me like he was waking me up from a nap at my grandparents.

"Can I say goodbye to Rosie?" I begged him.

"No now come on!" He told me pulling me up from the bed and forcing me to walk. We passed Rosie on the way out.

"I love you." I whispered and she nodded in agreement.

PLz review!  



	4. The plan

I don't own Princess Protection Program!

We got home some time around three in the morning I went up to my room and crashed on my bed not even bothering to change out of my clothes and woke up around eleven and went downstairs.

"Good moring pal!" My dad said cheerfully like he hadn't taken the one thing I loved in this world from me last night.

"There's nothing good about this morning." I said putting as much ice into my words as possible.

"And why is it not good?" My father demanded.

"You know very well why! All I can think about is Rosie!" I screamed at him. How could he be so ignorant?

"Oh Carter i've cancelled your phone." he said handing it to me.  
"Why the fuck did you do that?" I asked starting to hate my father.

"Carter i'm not an idiot I know Rosie knows how to operate a phone." He said like I was stupid.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" I huffed and ran up to my room it was a good thing he didn't know Rosie had a computer. I got on my facebook and updated my status. I checked my chat Rosie was online.

Heyyyyy Rosie!:)

Hey Carter its so good to be able to talk to you! How's your dad been? Are you okay?

I'm fine my dad has forbidden me to talk to you and cancelled my phone but i'm fine I just wish I could actually hear your voice and see your face.

Me too

How's your mom?

My mom's being very funny right now she says she doesn't have a problem with me being in love with you but I can see through words

Yeah

OMG!

What?

Carter how much money do you have?

A little over two hundred why?

Carter if I send you three hundred will you runaway and fly to costa rica and meet me there? I have a house there we can use

You know I would when should I leave?

Two months on May 7 midnight

I will be there I promise

I love you Carter

I love you Rosie

I logged off chat and turned on my tv to spongebob. I was so bored without Rosie I couldn't wait till costa rica and that was two months away. But right now all I could do was wait.

PLz review!  



	5. Happiness at last

I don't own Princess Protection Program!

I looked at my clock it was about eleven at night I got up and changed into the bright red dress I wanted to meet rosie in. Two months had finally passed and I was finally going to see Rosie I had five hundered dollers all of my clothes packed and a had bought a special red drees to meet Rosie in. I looked at the dress in the mirror in was a low v-neck reaching below my breast it reached down to my ankles and was a blood red color. I grabbed my five hundered my bag and went to my fathers room.

"Good bye daddy." I said no hint of sadness in my voice mainly because I had none no matter how much I begged he still wouldn't let up on me and Rosie that was why I was leaving I no longer wanted anything to do with my father. I grabbed the car keys and went out to the porche. I drove for 45 minuetes abd reached the airport. I bought my ticket and got on the plane the flight to puerto rico was two hours and I was bouncing in my seat by the time we landed. We got off the plane and as promised Rosie was waiting for me in a carribeain blue dress.

"Carter!" She screamed running toward me.

"Rosie!" I squealed in delight and took her in my arms.

"Were finally together." I whispered.

"Yeah come on lets go to the house!" She said excited.

I nodded in agreement I was so happy we were finally able to be together.

Thx hope you enjoyed the story! Plz review!

Silver~ 


End file.
